Une seconde course
by La Rose de Minuit
Summary: Traduction de Dragonighta-93. Sena est une jeune fille timide parfaitement normale. Jusqu'au jour où, elle se réveille après un étrange rêve : un rêve où elle était un garçon qui était rapide et avait un surnom " Eyeshield 21 ". Mais Sena n'allait pas encore à la Hight School. C'était juste un rêve... n'est-ce pas ? Femme Sena, un espèce de voyage dans le temps.
1. Chapter 1

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Tous les droits sont réservés à Riichiro Inagaki et Yusuke Murata.

Il s'agit d'une traduction. L'histoire non plus ne m'appartient pas.

Titre : A Second Run.

Auteur : Dragonighta-93.

Bonne lecture.

La Rose de Minuit.

- Eyeshield 21 - Sena -

Une seconde course Chapitre 1 – Un étrange rêve

_« Attends ! Je ... Je le reconnais »_

_« Hé hé ! Ça va être dur pour vous les tanches. Bon courage pour l'effleurer. » _

_« Kekeke, surtout quand on connaît son petit nom... »_

_« Le titre accordé au meilleur runner de l'époque... » _

_Le sourire d'un Devil Bat. YA-HA ! _

_« L'Eyeshield 21 ! »_

_**BIIP**_

« Wouah »

Suite au son soudain de son alarme de réveil, Kobayakawa Sena roula hors de son lit dans un amas de couvertures et se fracassa sur le sol. De larges yeux bruns apparurent de dessous un drap bleu, fixant le vide. Qu'est-ce ... ? Il était supposé être à l'université d'Emna à jouer son premier match... Hiruma-san, Musashi-san, Shin-san, tous étaient venus pour le regarder. Il était finalement capable de jouer avec Monta-kun et Kurita-kun après avoir été à Notre-Dame, Riku-niisan, Kotaro-kun, Mizumachi-kun et Unsui-san étaient là eux aussi et il allait justement...

Les yeux bruns aperçurent enfin le miroir et la silhouette qui était affalée sur le sol de la chambre... une silhouette définitivement féminine. De longues mèches brunes, emmêlées par son sommeil autour d'elle et sur son visage, de douces lèvres mimaient une expression d'horreur alors que ses yeux voyaient les deux protubérances sur son... son torse. Ce n'était pas le corps d'un jeune homme de 18 ans qui était un running back, c'était le corps d'une jeune adolescente.

« Qu'est-ce que... ? »

« Sena-chan, que se passe-t-il ? Nous avons entendu un grand bruit, es-tu blessée ? »

La voix soucieuse de Kobayakawa Mihae perça sa confusion, et Sena cligna des yeux avant de bégayer vers le couloir :

« N-Non K-Kaa-chan, je suis juste tombée du lit. L'alarme m'a surprise c'est tout. »

Il y eut un léger silence.

« Ok, le petit-déjeuner est dans dix minutes. »

« Je descends bientôt. »

Deux mains se posèrent sur le lit vide et elle se leva du sol, retourna ensuite vers le miroir. Elle plia les doigts, ses mains étaient douces, minces, elles n'avaient plus cette force, preuve qu'elle aurait porté un nombre incalculable de fois un ballon de Football Américain vers la zone de but. À quoi pensait-elle ?

Son nom était Kobayakawa Sena et elle avait 14 ans, simple collégienne qui n'avait jamais rejoint un seul club dans sa vie. Bien sûr elle pouvait courir vite mais c'était seulement grâce à Riku-niisan. C'était juste un rêve totalement fou, c'était tout.

Elle regarda encore dans le miroir. Elle était petite et mince, ses cheveux allaient jusqu'à sa taille quand elle les laissait libres, ses yeux étaient légèrement trop grands pour son visage et souvent larges à cause du choc, de la surprise, ou de la peur. Son corps était toujours aussi droit et plat bien que dernièrement elle sentait quelques douleurs grandissantes, sa maman lui avait dit qu'elle avait eu des formes tard aussi... Elle se surpris à rougir en pensant à son propre corps.

« Arrête d'être bête. C'était juste un rêve. Tu as été une fille durant toute ta vie. »

C'était un rêve à propos d'un tas de gens effrayants qui voulaient l'épingler sur le terrain. Elle allait probablement l'oublier dans deux minutes comme tous ses rêves habituels.

N'empêche... elle pouvait les voir très clairement les compagnons de son équipe, les rivaux, les amis de Sena-boy. Elle pouvait avoir une image précise de chaque visage : Hiruma, Kurita, Monta, Jumonji, Kuroki, Togano, Yukimitsu, Komusubi, Taki, Musashi, Suzuna et Doburoku-sensei. Les Deimon Devil Bats. Les autres aussi apparurent dans sa tête : Shin, Sakuraba, Akaba, Yamato, Taka, Agon, Unsui, Ikkyu, Panther, Kakei, Koutaro, Mizumachi, Marco, Gaou, Kid, Tetsuma et les autres. Des visages qu'elle n'avait jamais vus avant, mais des visages qu'elle connaissait maintenant, dont elle associait un nom parce qu'_il_ les avait rencontrés.

C'était ridicule, ils n'existaient probablement pas... quoique elle avait déjà vu Mamori-neechan et Riku-niisan ici. Elle avait couru contre Riku-niisan et il ... elle avait gagné.

Ses sentiments, ses triomphes et les autres comme ceux-là, elle pouvait encore les sentir. Elle pouvait se rappeler combien _il_ était fort, elle pouvait se rappeler de la liberté, de l'excitation de jouer contre la crème du Japon. La manière dont ses jambes... les siennes à lui resentiraient lors qu'il ferait un gros effort d'endurance et de vitesse, alors qu'elle serait portée par elles. La peine de la death march, la gloire du tournoi gagné, le Christmas bowl et la bataille contre les américains. Tout cela s'était passé pour _lui_, Kobayakawa Sena Eyeshield 21.

Mais elle n'était pas Eyeshield 21. Elle était juste le larbin, la coursière pour les tyrans afin d'éviter d'avoir mal. Mamori-neechan ne la laisserait jamais jouer à un sport aussi dangereux. Secouant sa tête, elle regarda l'horloge, il lui restait cinq minutes avant le petit-déjeuner.

'Oups', elle sauta vers sa garde robe et se changea dans son uniforme. Pendant une seconde elle espéra trouver la veste verte et le pantalon de Deimon High School, avant que la réalité ne lui saute à la figure et elle descendit prendre son petit-déjeuner. Elle mangea son petit-déjeuner en silence, sauf un « humm » pour répondre à la question de son père, son esprit complètement focaliser sur son rêve et les sentiments en découlant. Des choses qu'elle n'avait jamais vues. C'était la mémoire de Sena, le Sena qui était Eyeshield 21, celle qui avait élu domicile dans la sienne et qu'elle ne pouvait cesser de regarder.

Une part d'elle voulait que ce ne soit qu'un rêve. Juste un rêve vivant que son imagination avait produit et avait ajouté aux gens qu'elle connaissait des personnes imaginaires, un monde de rêve où elle n'était ni inutile ni mauviette comme elle l'était ici. Bien que pour être tout a fait juste, Sena-boy n'était pas exactement un type résistant... mais c'était parce qu'elle était une fille et que son imagination n'était pas capable de la changer complètement cela aurait sonné trop faux.

Mais une autre part d'elle disait NON. Une autre part lui disait que cela s'était passé. Une autre part voulait que cela soit vrai. Elle devait savoir.

« Ok, j'y vais maintenant. » Elle attrapa son sac et partit vers la porte.

« Mais Sena, l-l'école ne commence pas avant une heure. » lui dit sa mère, le regard sur le petit-déjeuner de sa fille à moitié mangé qu'elle avait laissé là.

« Je sais, je veux juste faire un jogging matinal pour me réveiller un peu. » Sena espéra que son sourire était assez convaincant pour ses parents parce qu'il lui semblait vraiment faux sur son visage. Par chance sa mère sembla acheter l'histoire et rayonna de joie.

« D'accord, profite de ton jogging, mais fais attention de ne pas aller dans les mauvais quartiers. Je sais que c'est le matin mais on ne sait jamais. »

« Je ferai attention, Kaa-chan. Au revoir Tou-san. » Elle secoua la main vers son père avant de sprinter vers la porte.

Mihae se tourna vers Shuuma et secoua sa tête.

« Sena semble complètement distraite ce matin. Je me demande ce qui la tracasse. » Shuuma secoua ses épaules.

« Tu sais les adolescents, peut-être est-elle juste fatiguée. Elle doit bientôt passer ses examens d'entrée, peut-être est-elle juste stressée. » Mihae eut un hochement dubitatif avant d'avoir les yeux qui devinrent larges et brillants comme des étoiles.

« Ou peut-être a-t-elle enfin un petit-ami ! Oh, je savais que cela devrait se passer un jour ! » La tasse de café figée en l'air à la moitié du chemin vers sa bouche, Shuuma fixa sa femme avec un mixe d'horreur, d'un père choqué et d'incrédulité.

Sena courait. Elle savait précisément où elle allait, même si elle n'avait jamais été là. La route était tracée clairement dans sa tête parce qu'_il_ l'avait couru un nombre incalculable de fois. Inconsciemment ses jambes commencèrent à la pousser plus vite, comme si elles réclamaient ce sentiment, cette vitesse de la lumière. Ses mains voulaient serrer quelque chose, quelque chose qui manquait et sa tête commença à battre. Des spasmes ennuyeux de douleur éclataient en fonction des images, des sons et des émotions.

Mais elle avait besoin de savoir.

Ses jambes (jambes d'or) la poussaient, lui faisant mal de plus en plus. Elle n'était pas habituée à courir aussi vite sur une aussi longue période, son endurance était affreuse. Elle pouvait presque entendre une voix qui hurlait dans ses oreilles.

« _Ké ké ké, tu ferais mieux de courir plus vite fucking nabot. Ta résistance est plus mauvaise que des fucking vers_. » suivit par une série de tirs enthousiastes et du hurlement menaçant de Cereberos à ses talons.

Inconsciemment un fin sourire apparu sur son visage et elle continua à courir, ses jambes continuaient de la lancer douloureusement, mais elle courait.

Les maisons, les sentiers, les gens passaient devant elle. Certains s'étaient retournés, cherchant à voir ce qui durant une ou deux secondes avait brouillé leur vue, mais elle était déjà au loin.

Finalement elle arriva à vue de Deimon High School. C'était pratiquement vide, après tout ce n'était pas ouvert avant une bonne demi-heure. L'entrée était dépourvue d'étudiants.

Mais deux étudiants bien connus étaient peut-être venus aussi tôt le matin pour s'entrainer. Deux étudiants dont elle pouvait voir les visages aussi clairement que du cristal dans son esprit. Deux personnes qu'elle n'avait encore jamais rencontrées avant, deux personnes dont elle n'était pas sûr de leur existence. Deux American foo...

« Bouge un peu, fucking gros lard ! »

« Mais Hiruma... »

Chaque muscle dans son corps se glaça. Les voix étaient les mêmes. Complètement stupéfaite, elle jeta un coup d'oeil au terrain d'entrainement. Et ils étaient là.

Kurita Ryoukan : Le numéro un en force, lineman.

Hiruma Youichi : Commandant des enfers, quaterback.

Les actuels seuls membres des Deimon Devil Bats, fondé par ces deux-là et Takekura Gen AKA « Musashi ». Il y avait encore cette TV dans la classe avec trois noms et une promesse. Le Christmas Bowl.

Ils étaient réels. Cela voulait dire...

- Eyeshield 21 – Sena -

Quelqu'un les regardait fixement. Pas le fucking gros lard, pas lui, non eux. Il avait développé cette habilité de pouvoir dire quand quelqu'un les regardait, juste pour le cas où un de ses esclaves ou de ses ennemis essayeraient de faire quelque chose de stupide, et là il pouvait sentir que quelqu'un les regardait de derrière lui. Étrangement, cela ne le hérissait pas le poil. (1)

Faisant encore à moitié attention aux gémissements du gros lard, il se concentra sur le regard fixe qu'il sentait. Ce n'était pas un regard méchant, cela il en était sûr, il en recevait pleins, heureusement ce n'était pas non plus un de ces regards dégoutants débordant d'amour que certaines filles idiotes de Deimon lui réservaient. Ce n'était pas non plus un regard de quelqu'un qui se demandait distraitement ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire. Ce n'était définitivement pas le fucking vieil homme, bien que bizarrement ce regard lui semblait horriblement familier.

C'était le regard d'un inconnu, de quelqu'un qui filerait dès qu'il regardait dans sa direction. Fichu. Qui était-ce ? Ce n'était pas non plus une autre équipe, à moins que le fucking dreadlocks soit venu dans les alentours, dans quel cas il forcerait le principal en question à réparer les dommages faits aux alentours et aux corps. (2)

Ce n'était pas agressif ou hostile, il ne se sentait pas menacé, ho c'est vrai, il ne se sentait jamais menacé, mais ce n'était pas le sujet. Le regard ne semblait pas timide ou effrayé comme ceux lancés par ses « étudiants typiques », donc il avait un cerveau au moins, ce qui était déjà plus intéressant que les nonante pour cent d'idiots d'ici. Le gros lard n'avait rien noté du tout, gémissant toujours après de nouveaux coéquipiers, ce qui ne devrait pas tarder, il avait déjà un plan prêt pour la nouvelle année, donc il le laissa à son entrainement et ramassa la balle. La fucking pièce de bois, Rice-kun, était devant lui et il se mit en position pour lancer. C'est alors qu'il sentit les yeux se fixer sur lui et uniquement sur lui.

Qui était le fucking qui le regardait ?

Pendant une seconde, ses yeux se portèrent vers les fenêtres de l'école, qui réfléchirent juste suffisamment pour faire apparaître le visage qui les regardait. Une fille, fucking génial, mais pourquoi était-ell...

- Eyeshield 21 – Sena -

Sena sursauta. Elle avait déjà senti ses yeux sur elle, bon le boy avait sentit et argh ! Elle devait s'échapper. Elle mit son sac à son dos et partit vers son école.

Cela ne pouvait pas juste être un rêve. Kurita-san et Hiruma-san étaient réels, ils jouaient au football américain et elle venait même de voir Rice-kun !

Laissant son corps en mode « auto-pilote », elle se retira dans sa tête, croyant en ses jambes pour la porter à bon port et optimiste qu'elles ne la porteront pas dans le pétrin.

'J'ai vu deux personnes de mon rêve en réalité.'

'Je me sens comme si je les connaissais, comme s'ils étaient déjà mes coéquipiers, je connais leur caractère, leur personnalité.'

'J'ai reconnu la passe d'Hiruma, celle qu'il a lancé tant de fois vers Monta-kun avant...'

'Je pense que mon rêve est réel, du moins partiellement.'

'Je veux les rejoindre.'

Malheureusement, la chance de Sena n'était pas si bonne, quel que soit l'univers dans lequel elle était et si elle pouvait croire en son corps et ses jambes pour courir, elle pouvait croire en eux aussi pour se cogner.

« Woaw. »

Soudainement elle fut ramenée à la réalité, se retrouvant à tomber à terre. Elle savait comment s'arrêter, elle savait comment tomber en évitant de se faire mal, la mémoire et la connaissance étaient dans sa tête, mais son corps ne le savait pas. Elle tombait la tête la première, cela allait faire vraiment mal.

_Si tu étais plus rapide et plus forte, cela n'arriverait pas fucking nabot ! _

Elle ne voulait vraiment pas entendre la voix d'Hiruma dans sa tête, sa santé mentale était déjà proche de rompre. Par ailleurs, de retour vers la chute. Elle avait fermé les yeux et se préparait à la douleur qui allait venir. Mamori-neechan ne la lâcherait plus après ça.

Des bras encerclèrent sa taille et à l'aide d'une immense force elle fut remise sur ses pieds. Portée pendant une seconde, elle fut ensuite sur pieds, aucune blessure au visage aujourd'hui il semblerait.

Elle cligna des yeux puis leva son regard et faillit s'évanouir à la vue de celui qui l'avait rattrapée. (3)

À suivre...

- Eyeshield 21 – Sena -

Note de la traductrice :

(1) It didn't make his skin crawl = cela ne le hérissait pas le poil, je ne suis pas sûr de la traduction, si quelqu'un a une meilleur expression que la mienne... Merci à Cristal noir qui a compléter le début de mon expression.

(2) Dramatique, mais quand on songe au cas « Agon », très réaliste. Je ne voudrai pas croiser un type comme lui dans la vie de tous les jours, bien qu'ils doivent sans doute exister...

(3) À votre avis qui est-ce ? On se le demande vraiment...

Un tout grand merci à Cristal Noir qui m'a transmis un mail très encourageant et qui a accepté de relever les quelques fautes d'orthographe qu'elle avait vue... Si vous envoyez encore n'hésitez pas à me les dire, j'avoue être très peu douée dans cette matière. Supprimer les fautes me demande beaucoup d'effort et j'avoue ne pas y être très douée alors toute aide est la bienvenue.

À franchement parler, j'aime beaucoup l'histoire et l'évolution que l'auteur donne au personnage de Sena. On sent que la trame du manga reste présente, mais l'auteur y ajoute vraiment sa version, c'est pour cette raison que j'ai décidé de vous la traduire. J'espère que l'histoire vous plaira à vous aussi et que la traduction n'est pas trop mauvaise.

Merci d'avance à tous ceux qui laisseront un mot d'encouragement...

À dans deux mois – et oui navrée pour ceux qui espérait avoir la suite rapidement, je suis professeur de math et en début de carrière donc j'ai beaucoup de boulot à faire et il passe avant la traduction –,

La Rose de Minuit.


	2. Chapter 2

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Tous les droits sont réservés à Riichiro Inagaki et Yusuke Murata.

Il s'agit d'une traduction. L'histoire non plus ne m'appartient pas.

Titre : A Second Run.

Auteur : Dragonighta-93.

Bonne lecture.

La Rose de Minuit.

- Eyeshield 21 - Sena -

Une seconde course Chapitre 2 – Les rivaux réunis

Quand ils se levèrent ce matin-là Sakuraba Haruto et Seijuro Shin pensèrent que cela allait être un jour parfaitement normal, aussi normal que possible pour l'idole wide receiver et le plus fort des linebackers du Japon. Ils n'avaient prévu qu'une météore leur tomberait du ciel, ils n'étaient pas préparés pour ce soudain brouillard, encore moins pour le dinosaure qui apparaîtrait au milieu de la rue pour venir les manger. Aussi sûr qu'ils n'étaient pas préparés à recevoir le petit ouragan brun qui dévalait le chemin dans leur direction sur le chemin de l'école, ils ne pouvaient pas non plus estimer la distance entre eux et ce qui se rapprochait rapidement.

« Hé, reg... » Sakuraba essaya vainement d'avertir quelqu'un, Shin ou l'ouragan, il ne savait pas trop lequel, mais il était déjà trop tard. En émettant un « Woaw. » et une rencontre avec Shin, l'ouragan s'arrêta brutalement, utilisant Shin comme point d'arrêt. Il regarda Shin être bousculé et poussé en arrière par la force de la collision. À travers sa confusion, Sakuraba était capable de voir que le visage de la jeune fille, peut-être un ou deux ans plus jeune qu'eux était proche de se manger le sol. Instinctivement, il se rapprocha, espérant l'attraper avant qu'elle ne se fasse mal concrètement, mais, comme d'habitude, Shin fut le premier.

Son coéquipier attrapa la jeune fille par la taille et la remit aisément debout, elle avait l'air si fine et légère que cela ne semblait vraiment pas difficile même pour lui de la soulever et de la redresser. Sakuraba surpris les larges yeux bruns, sous la masse de cheveux bruns, cligner de confusion. Et là, quelque chose se passa.

La jeune fille devint aussi blanche qu'une feuille, comme si quelqu'un avait littéralement retiré toutes couleurs de ses joues, et ses yeux grandirent encore plus. Elle avait l'air proche de tomber dans les pommes. Ses yeux restaient braqués sur Shin, complétement alarmés, comme si elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Priant intérieurement que cela ne soit pas une de ses « fans » - avant les Jari Productions, il n'avait aucune idée de l'angoisse que pouvait apporter les filles – il lui sourit, espérant la rassurer de cette manière.

« Allez-vous bien miss ? » demanda-t-il. Cela était apparemment la mauvaise chose à faire parce qu'elle devint encore plus blanche et recula d'un pas. Elle avait l'air effrayée qu'ils l'attaquent. Sakuraba fronça les sourcils 'la peur n'allait vraiment pas sur son visage.' Le silence le rendait mal à l'aise, du moins pour lui, il doutait que Shin sache ce que c'était que « les silences qui rendent mal à l'aise les gens. »

« Êtes-vous blessée quelque part ? » Et voilà que maintenant Shin se mettait à lui parler. Cela semblait apparemment être la bonne chose à faire la jeune fille cligna des yeux encore une fois avant de secouer la tête. Quand elle les regarda à nouveau, une partie de sa peur avait disparu et son cœur commença à cogner, il voyait maintenant dans ses yeux qu'elle les reconnut.

« N-Non, j-j-je vais bien. M-Merci. », dit-elle, en inclinant un peu sa tête. Son corps entier criait la douceur et la vulnérabilité cette fille avait-elle vraiment réussi pousser Shin en arrière ? Même sa voix était réservée et douce, ce qui était un agréable changement par rapport aux hurlements « Sakuraba-kun ! » qu'il entendait habituellement. Il garda son sourire quand ses yeux le scrutèrent, bien qu'un frisson parcouru entièrement son corps ces yeux ... qui le regardaient, savaient qui il était, mais savait aussi ce qu'il était aussi, il sentait qu'elle le connaissait, ces yeux n'étaient pas les yeux d'une étrangère.

Un autre clignement et le regard était parti, cette fois remplacé par l'horreur et l'embarras. Soudainement, elle s'inclina, lui laissant à nouveau cet étrange sentiment de connaissance.

« J-Je suis désolée Sakuraba-san, Shin-san. Je ne regardais pas où j'all- », elle s'arrêta, il voulut gémir et Shin la regarda avec une intensité bizarrement effrayante. La peur sembla envahir à nouveau tout le corps de la jeune fille et lui ne savait quoi dire. Il était désappointé qu'elle le connaisse, si elle était une fan, cela pouvait expliquer son étrange regard, mais il avait espéré un moment-

« Comment connaissez-vous nos noms ? », la voix calme de Shin le coupa dans ses pensées. 'C'est vrai, comment connait-elle Shin aussi ? La plus part des fans savent seulement mon nom dans l'équipe.'(1) Le visage de la fille cria la panique et elle changea légèrement sa position, comme si elle allait courir au loin. Ce qui se passa par la suite le déconcerta pendant un certain temps. L'aura de Shin changea complètement il n'était plus l'ami de Sakuraba, totalement inapte en société, mais l'ami obsédé de l'entrainement qui n'était autre que le plus fort linebacker du Japon. Son regard entièrement braqué sur la jeune fille, sa posture droite et ses doigts légèrement pliés. Il était face à une proie, un adversaire, pas une jeune adolescente. La situation entière rappelait à Sakuraba un documentaire sur la nature qu'il avait vu, un lion qui chassait une gazelle, et cela ne se finissait définitivement pas bien pour la gazelle.

- Eyeshield 21 - Sena -

'Sena, tu es absolument bête.'

Comment pouvait-elle être aussi stupide en s'adressant à eux par leur nom ? Surtout en considérant le fait qu'_elle ne les avait jamais rencontrés dans sa vie avant !_ Mais elle ne pouvait plus rien y faire. Un stupide sentiment de familiarité venu de ce stupide rêve lui avait fait dire leur nom avec autant de naturel. Elle ne pouvait se rappeler un seul moment où elle aurait parlé avec ou les aurait rencontrés avant : la spear tackle de Shin-san, ni la visite de Sakuraba à l'hôpital, etc. Pendant une seconde elle avait été _lui_ et _il_ s'était excusé auprès des deux joueurs.

Elle eut l'impression que sa tête allait se déchirer en deux alors qu'un tas d'images, souvenirs des moments où _il_ s'était trouvé confronté à eux.

Elle avait besoin de partir.

Son corps pris instantanément la position d'une course, elle était prête à courir au loin comme d'habitude, courir au loin comme elle avait toujours fait. Et là Shin bougea aussi.

Ses propres réactions l'effrayèrent presque elle-même.

Devant cette force, cet énorme et compétitif joueur de football américain prêt à lui lancer sa Spear Tackle sur cette route, comment pouvait-elle se sentir excitée ? Elle devait avoir heurter Shin-san avec sa tête plus fort qu'elle ne le croyait. Pourquoi ne criait-elle pas « Itaï » et courir dans la direction opposée ? Pourquoi se sentait-elle proche de sourire ?

Son sang circulait. Sa tête hurlait. Son cœur battait. Ses jambes voulaient courir.

Elle voulait courir contre lui encore... pour la première fois... encore une fois... peu lui importait lequel entre elle et _lui_, elle voulait se battre encore une fois contre lui. Le sentiment de pouvoir qui traversa son corps était indescriptible, elle se sentait confiante. Elle était confiante qu'elle pouvait courir contre lui, elle croyait en ses propres capacités pour peut-être la première fois. Elle ne pouvait expliquer pourquoi, elle savait juste que c'était ce qui se passait et c'était stupéfiant.

C'était comme si elle n'avait rien à faire qu'il soit meilleur qu'elle dans tous les sens, parce qu'elle était meilleure que lui d'un point de vue vitesse. Un sourire s'étala sur son visage alors que la panique refoulait dans un coin de son esprit. Il voulait savoir comment est-ce qu'elle connaissait leur nom ? Bien, elle allait leur dire. Elle ne voulait plus courir au loin.

« Je connais vos noms par le football américain. » Elle abandonna sa position et se redressa. Pendant une seconde, _elle_ était le running back des Deimon Devil Bats et elle pouvait rencontrer ces joueurs d'égal à égal sur le terrain car elle était l'un des leurs.

Sa réponse choqua apparent Sakuraba-san et relaxa Shin-san, son aura agressive disparu et il sembla moins vouloir l'épingler sur le sol. Elle sentit Sakuraba-san la regarder.

« Woaw, réellement, quelle équipe supportez-vous ? » Instantanément elle revint à elle-même.

« J-Je m'y suis juste vraiment intéressée ré-récemment, mais je- », elle s'arrêta et ne les regarda plus, ne voyant pas ainsi que le rouge montait aux joues de Sakuraba, « Je pense que les Ojou White Knights ont la meilleure équipe que j'ai jamais vue. »

« C-C'est vraiment très gentil à vous, miss ? »

'Tu oublies de t'introduire toi-même idiote !'

« Kobayakawa Sena et je suis vraiment désolée de vous être rentrée dedans. » Sakuraba hocha la tête et son sourire ne sembla plus aussi tendu qu'auparavant.

« Bien, il semble que tu nous connaisses déjà, mais mon nom est Sakuraba Haruto et voici Seijuro shin, qui comme tu le sais surement est notre meilleur joueur. » (2) Shin sembla vouloir parler, mais Sena se surprit elle-même à parler.

« Je pense que Sakuraba-san est un très bon joueur aussi. » Le garçon commença à la regarder avec un mixte d'incrédulité et de choc.

« Peut-être n'est-il pas un as maintenant, mais il pourrait le devenir définitivement. Il est vraiment grand et pourrait faire un receveur stupéfiant, cette passe lors... (son esprit se rappela du petit garçon à l'hôpital qui admirait tant Sakuraba-san depuis qu'il avait vu cette passe...) du jeu de Deimon versus Ojou était fantastique. » son regard se voila alors qu'elle se rappelait de ses coéquipiers, l'un d'eux qui se battait lors de la death march pour rattraper ses coéquipiers, les trois linemen qui à la place de devenir des délinquants jouèrent contre les Taiyo Sphinx, la ligne en pyramide, le petit, mais ayant du pouvoir, garçon qui vint à bout de la taille Mizumachi, de l'attrapeur qui n'avait aucun talent naturel, mais qui chassait juste la balle jusqu'à battre Taka Honjo, « Il continuerait à les poursuivre aussi loin que ses capacités normales le laisseraient faire. » Elle se rappelait d'un joueur qui avait le God Speed Impulse et de cette joie au cœur lorsqu'_il_ l'avait enfin surpassé. « Parce que même si cela semblait impossible, le seul moyen qui existe pour répondre à la question ce n'était pas ce qui est ou ce qui n'est pas, mais ce que nous essayons. »

Soudainement, réalisant que les deux la regardaient intensément, elle décida qu'il était temps pour elle de partir.

« B-Bien, c'était chouette de vous rencontrer tous les deux, mais je dois aller à l'école. » Et sur ce, elle agrippa son sac et bondit loin d'eux.

- Eyeshield 21 - Sena -

Shin regarda fixement la fille. Elle n'était pas une athlète. De ce qu'il pouvait voir, elle n'avait aucun entrainement, et encore moins de pouvoir, elle ne semblait pas non plus avoir confiance en elle-même ni en son corps. M ais cette vitesse. Ses yeux aperçurent un livre oublié sur le chemin, il se baissa et le ramassa, laissant Sakuraba à ses propres réflexions extrêmement tourmentée, c'était un livre d'exercice de mathématiques.

« Elle va en avoir besoin. » informa-t-il son ami figé, avant de suivre la fille, Kobayakawa Sena.

Elle n'était pas si loin que cela, sa vitesse était celle d'un étudiant moyen de l'école et il se sentit incertain, cette fille l'avait-elle vraiment forcé à reculer ? - cela lui semblait impossible. Il étendit la main pour l'arrêter, c'était une version vraiment très, très, très faible de son tackle habituel.

Comme si elle l'avait senti venir, sa tête se tourna et leurs yeux se rencontrèrent.

L'électricité passa. Un lien primaire se forma, une ouverture encore. Un instant de compréhension et de reconnaissance.

Tu es celle/celui qui a les capacités et je le sais parfaitement. Tu es celle/celui avec qui je mesurerai ma propre adresse. Tu es celle/celui avec qui je me battrai.

La chasse commença.

Sa vitesse augmenta et elle prit un tournant serré dans une allée. Si serré que la plus part des joueurs n'auraient pas été capable de la suivre. Mais Shin n'était pas la plus part des joueurs.

Il tourna le coin et garda son regard sur le dos de sa cible. Il s'était investi complètement dans le but de la rattraper. C'était comme s'il était de retour sur le terrain toutefois quelque chose était différent. Il semblait y avoir un rugissement dans ses oreilles, son cœur battait plus vite que la normale et il se sentait actuellement excité. Le seul moment où il lui sembla être proche de cet état était durant le jeu contre les Shinryuuji Nagas, cela avait été tempérer par la colère qu'il avait contre lui alors qu'il n'était pas assez fort. Le sentiment actuel était moins teinté de cette colère. C'était une pure compétition.

Un autre tournant. Il suivit.

Un troisième tournant. Il ne s'arrêta pas.

Il pouvait entendre sa respiration laborieuse, elle commençait à fatiguer son endurance n'était pas assez forte pour supporter une chasse aussi longue. Il allait l'attraper et tous les deux le savaient. Il avança son bras encore une fois.

Mais à la dernière seconde ses épaules se raidirent, sa résolution se forma, et même si tous les deux savaient que son corps lui ferait horriblement mal après, elle se poussa elle-même dans le monde de la vitesse de la lumière. Il y eut un flash vert, ses doigts tendus pour atteindre le revers de son uniforme d'école, ils frôlèrent l'étoffe et ensuite...

Elle fut partie.

40 yards en 4,2 secondes. Une vitesse qui voulait dire que son pouvoir était sans effet. Il ne pouvait la rattraper. Sa course ralentit jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne la vitesse d'un jogging et il s'arrêta. Son cœur ne cessait pas de battre, son sang circulait plus vite et l'excitation était toujours là. Ses yeux cherchèrent dans la rue, essayant de la trouver, mais s'était comme si elle avait disparu.

Elle était partie. Elle s'était échappée.

Il regarda sa main et la serra en un poing. Il l'avait presque eue, il avait presque été capable de l'attraper. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Shin Seijuro sentit un brûlant désir de s'améliorer, de continuer à poursuivre encore Kobayakawa Sena et de l'attraper. Il avait besoin de devenir meilleur.

Il regarda le livre qu'il tenait dans l'autre main et l'ouvrit à la première page.

La vue de l'adresse à l'intérieur du livre de mathématiques, que Sena avait perdu, fit partie du peu de choses qui le firent sourire.

- Eyeshield 21 - Sena -

La journée de Sena passa dans le flou complet. Elle ne fit pas attention à ses classes, prenant que très peu de note et fonçant dans près de dix étudiants. Ses muscles agonisaient, elle voulait honnêtement se laisser tomber sur le sol pour ne plus en bouger d'un cheveu. Elle avait pratiquement avalé sa bouteille d'eau en une seule fois et sa démarche pour marcher était par moment tremblante. Elle n'avait pas son livre de mathématiques ce qui était étrange puisqu'elle était sûre de l'avoir mis dans son sac la veille et plus d'un professeur dû lui dire de se réveiller.

Mais le sourire qui était apparu sur son visage n'avait pas diminué d'un poil.

Quand Shin avait tenté de l'attraper elle avait pensé qu'elle était contente de le rencontrer, et puis alors qu'elle était partie en courant, il l'avait poursuivie... elle ne savait pas trop pour quelle raison. C'est alors qu'elle s'était souvenue, elle regardait à travers l'eyeshield vert près de la ligne marquant la zone des buts, elle n'avait pas voulu s'enfuir... ses coéquipiers comptaient sur elle... et elle avait voulu battre Shin ce qu'elle avait fait. Ses jambes la poussèrent en avant soutenues par sa résolution et elle l'avait distancé.

La victoire était un nouveau sentiment pour elle et elle l'aimait. La confiance en elle était ce qu'elle s'était résignée à ne jamais avoir, elle admirait les gens qui l'avait comme Mamori-neechan, Riku-niisan et Hirum-, tous les autre mais elle n'en aurait jamais. Du moins c'est ce qu'elle pensait jusqu'à cette course. Son assurance qu'elle le battrait était venue de nulle part mais cela lui semblait juste et elle se sentait forte. C'était magnifique.

Bien que cela serrait encore mieux si elle ne se sentait pas proche de _s'évanouir_.

_Fucking nabot comment espères-tu gagner si tu tombes dans les pommes juste après une seule fucking course !_

Toute personne qui regardait cette fille timide se demanderait pourquoi est-ce que son sourire s'adoucissait, pourquoi il semblait s'illuminer et pourquoi elle gloussait. La réponse les surprendrait probablement.

D'une manière ou d'une autre elle réussit à rentrer chez elle. Elle s'effondra dans son lit et regarda fixement le plafond se permettant de sentir la douleur de ses jambes. Elle voulait le faire encore. Avec cette pensée en tête, l'épuisement la gagna et elle s'endormit.

Après seulement dix minutes.

« Sena-chan, il y un garçon qui te demande à la porte. », le ton allègre de sa mère réussi à la tirer du pays du sommeil et elle regarda bêtement le plafond.

Cela lui pris trente secondes pour comprendre exactement ce que sa mère avait dit avant de se précipiter en bas. Ses cheveux étaient sales, ses vêtement étaient en désordre et son corps était toujours couvert de la sueur due à l'effort de ce matin. Finalement elle fut consciente du regard désapprobateur de sa mère mais elle ne put que se focaliser sur le visage de celui qui qui tenait son livre de mathématiques.

'Shin-san est chez moi.'

« Sena-chan pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit que tu connaissais un si beau garçon ? » demanda sa mère et Sena n'eut qu'une envie, pleurer, visiblement sa mère préparait indubitablement son mariage et les prénoms de ses futurs petits-enfants. Parfait.

« Je n'ai rencontré Kobayakawa-san qu'aujourd'hui, elle a perdu son livre de mathématiques et je suis ici pour le lui rendre. » elle secoua sa tête et se focalisa sur Shin-san, en essayant d'ignorer le clin d'oeil et le sourire que sa mère lui fit en sortant de la pièce. Plaquant un sourire sur son visage, elle s'avança.

« M-Merci Shin-san. » le voir renforçait son bégaiement encore plus fort, le fait qu'il soit si... puissant ? si masculin ? si à l'aise ? ne l'aidait pas. Le seul moment où elle ou _lui_ s'était senti son égal avait été lorsqu'ils étaient adversaire sur le terrain et qu'elle courait contre lui. Shin-san était stupéfiant, il n'y avait pas d'autre mot pour le décrire il était l'un de ces supers-hommes.

« Tu as besoin de travailler ton endurance. » Elle cligna des yeux, interloquée par le ton de sa voix. Il commença à la regarder fixement, attentivement et elle, sous son regard inquisiteur commença à bouger nerveusement. Ne sachant pas quoi dire, elle hocha juste la tête. Le prenant comme signal encourageant, il reprit.

« Tu pourrais devenir une très bonne joueuse de football américain. » Encore une fois, elle ne fit que hocher la tête mais un sentiment d'appréhension la gagna, pas si mauvais que ça puisqu'il était un mélange de suspense, d'espoir et de peur.

« Je cours tous les jours pour garder mon endurance. » Elle était vraiment très proche de laisser échapper un « Je sais. » mais l'impair de ce matin lui permit de s'en abstenir, parce que aussi non elle aurait eu l'air d'une obsédée.

« Veux-tu venir courir avec moi? » Elle redressa sa tête si vite qu'elle pensa s'être donné un coup de fouet.

« J-Je suis désolée, pou-pourrais-t-tu répéter ç-ça s'il-te-p-plait. » Elle l'avait surement mal compris.

« Veux-tu venir courir avec moi le matin ? » Apparemment pas.

« Pour-Pourquoi me demandes-tu cela ? » Cela continuait, était-ce à nouveau un de ses rêves ? Un rêve dans un rêve dont elle n'avait pas besoin. Elle n'avait jamais remarqué avant cela que ce qu'elle avait vécu en dormant était pour elle un rêve, pas un cauchemar.

Ses yeux dans les siens et il lui sembla qu'elle était devenue une statue.

« Je veux voir quel est ton niveau et alors je veux te battre. » Elle sourit c'était du Shin-san tout craché droit au but et aucun détour. Son esprit semblait patiné sur place courir avec Shin-san cela lui semblait si irréel. C'était quelque chose qui _lui_ arrivait, pas à elle.

Mais il était là dans sa maison, lui demandant si elle voulait le joindre à son jogging matinal. L'atmosphère se tendit, comme si s'était une des grandes décisions de sa vie, ce qui était le cas.

Si elle disait non, elle pouvait retourner dans son monde d'hier le monde où elle vivait en paix, normalement, bien que son existence soit servile. Où Mamori-neechan regardait après elle, où elle chassait les tyrans, où elle n'avait jamais rejoint un seul club et n'avait aucun ami proche parce qu'elle était timide, où les personnes lui marcheraient dessus, lui ordonnant de faire tout ce qu'ils voulaient. Normal mais aussi ennuyante et non-vivante.

Si elle disait oui, c'était accepter que son rêve était réel et si elle acceptait que ces images dans sa tête étaient de vrais souvenirs, visions fugitives venues d'un autre monde, d'un autre temps, c'était une chance pour elle de prendre de l'avance sur les autres et peut-être de changer certaines choses aussi. De futurs opposants et alliés lui revinrent en mémoire. C'était un chemin dangereux, elle pourrait être blessée, elle sentirait la douleur aussi et cela serait aussi émotionnellement épuisant.

Mais c'était aussi très amusant et très excitant. Elle voulait ces amis qu'_il_ avait eu elle voulait sentir ce qu'_il_ avait ressentit.

Elle était à un carrefour de sa vie et elle voulait faire le premier pas. C'était son voyage. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répon-.

« Je ne ferai rien d'inapproprié. » lui dit Shin-san, se rappelant vaguement Sakuraba et les autres parlant de la raison pour laquelle certaines filles étaient nerveuses autour des mecs.

« Hein ! » haleta-t-elle, imitant remarquablement bien les trois frères « Hein-hein ». 'Inapproprié que veut-il dire par l- ?' ha oui, elle était une fille et lui un mec ce qui voulait dire...

Shin nota que Kobayakawa avait l'intéressante habilité de changer de couleurs, il la vit devenir blanche, rose puis de couleur normale et maintenant elle était rouge vive. Presque aussi rouge qu'une pomme, nota-t-il. Assez bizarrement il y avait quelque chose en elle qui lui rappelait cette couleur. Il aimait les pommes. (3)

Sena agita frénétiquement les mains dans le but de faire comprendre à Shin-san qu'il avait mal interpréter son silence.

« J-Je je suis s-sûr que tu ne ferai rien. Je ne pensais pas au fait que Shin-san ferai quelque chose d'i-i-i-inapproprié. Je ré-ré-réfléchissait c'est tout. » Il hocha la tête et elle laissa échapper un soupir. Bien, maintenant elle s'était complètement embarrassée. Elle se redressa et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Shin-san, je voudrai me joindre à toi pour ton jogging matinal. », pensant qu'elle était un peu rude, elle ajouta : « S-si cela te convient bien sûr. Je ne voudrai pas que tu perdes ton temps avec moi ou quelque chose comme cela. »

Shin lui tendit son livre qu'elle accepta avec un silencieux merci et se retourna pour partir. Il regarda une dernière fois par dessus son épaule cette fille qui avait réussi à le battre et ne nia pas l'excitation qu'il sentait monté en lui à la pensée de la revoir.

« C'est parfait. Je serai ici demain à 5h30. », il quitta la maison, laissant derrière lui une Sena haletante.

« 5h30 ! »

À suivre...

- Eyeshield 21 - Sena -

Note de la traductrice :

(1) Vive l'égo...

(2) Le fait que tous trois soient passionnés de football américain amène pour moi un certain degré de reconnaissance, ce qui les amène à se tutoyer. (C'est plus facile pour moi je l'avoue, et puis les relations me paraisse plus intime, plus juste avec leurs sentiments quand ils se tutoient)

(3) J'avoue que je ne sais pas si je prendrai la comparaison comme un compliment si un homme me disait ce que Shin pense en lui-même... Même s'il à l'air d'aimer les pommes cela reste un peu présomptueux comme manière de penser. En claire : « Je vais te manger... » n'aurait pas été mieux...

Merci Cristal Noir pour tes encouragements, ils m'ont aidée. J'ai corrigé le premier chapitre, et j'ai relu ce chapitre en tenant compte de tes remarques en espérant en avoir fait un peu moins de fautes d'orthographe. J'espère que ton concours n'a pas été trop dur et que tu l'as réussi.

Question toute simple mais où j'ai du mal. Quelqu'un pourrait-il me donner la différence entre les prénoms et les noms des personnages de Eyeshield. J'ai quelques hésitations entre autre pour Shin, Sakuraba,... Pourriez-vous m'indiquer si je me trompe si dans la liste suivante j'ai mis d'abord le nom de famille et puis ensuite le prénom :

Kobayakawa Sena

Seijoru Shin

Sakuraba Haruto

Je ferai à nouveau cette liste dans chaque chapitre où un nouveau nom et prénom apparaîtra afin de vérifier si je ne me trompe pas. Merci pour votre coopération.

Merci d'avance à tous ceux qui laisseront un mot d'encouragement...

À dans deux mois,

La Rose de Minuit.


	3. Chapter 3 Jogging matinal

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Tous les droits sont réservés à Riichiro Inagaki et Yusuke Murata.

Il s'agit d'une traduction. L'histoire non plus ne m'appartient pas.

Titre : A Second Run.

Auteur : Dragonighta-93.

Désolée pour le retard, mais au mois d'avril je suis tombée malade. Je ne publie que le 1r du mois paire (parfois le 2, suivant l'heure)... Donc je ne l'ai pas fait au mois d'avril. Normalement le prochain chapitre sera publié le 1r août. J'aurai les vacances pour traduire puisque je n'avais jusque maintenant traduit l'histoire que jusqu'à la moitié du chapitre 4.

Bonne lecture.

La Rose de Minuit.

- Eyeshield 21 - Sena -

Une seconde course Chapitre 3 – Jogging matinal

« _Nous t'attendions ! _»

« _S'il-te-plait, montre aux White Knights de quoi nous sommes capables. _»

« _Et s'il-te-plait, soit le sacrifice pour son tackle. _»

'_C'est vraiment ce qu'ils veulent que je fasse._'

**BIIP**

« Gah »

En un mouvement similaire au jour d'avant, Sena s'arrangea pour rouler hors du lit sur le sol dans une pagaille de couvertures et de membres. Elle réussit à se dégager du tas, tendit un bras vers le haut, les yeux encore empli de sommeil et de rêve afin d'attraper son réveil dont l'alarme hurlait, le tout enrobée de confusion et de fatigue.

5h00.

Pourquoi non de Dieu avait-elle mis son réveil à 5h00 du mat-.

_Des yeux sérieux la regardèrent à travers le terrain avec une intensité qui lui aurait fait peur dans une autre situation._

C'était pourquoi. Shin-san l'avait invitée à se joindre à lui pour courir aujourd'hui à... 5h30 du matin.

C'était à cause de cela. Shin-san l'avait invitée à courir avec lui ce matin... à 5h30. Soupirant, elle se força à se lever et à déterrer quelques vêtements convenables dans son incroyablement petite collection de vêtements. Ses yeux et ses muscles gémirent de quitter la chaleur que lui fournissait sa couverture et de retourner dans un monde où elle n'était que légèrement plus rapide que les autres avec aucun ami à l'exception de Mamori-neechan, et où elle se sentait petite et faible à la place d'importante et forte.

Le rêve lui est venu une seconde nuit. Bien sûr, pas tout, juste la partie quand el... _il_ a joué contre les Ojo White Knight pour la première fois. La première fois qu'_il_ a joué un jeu entier, la première fois qu'_il_ a joué contre Shin-san, et la première fois qu'_il_ a été taclé. Bien qu'elle n'ait jamais été taclée, sa vitesse a été toujours utilisée pour ne pas avoir mal à n'importe quel prix c'était comme si elle avait été là. Elle pouvait sentir le fantôme de ses bras dans son estomac et sentir la vague de peine qui avait fait irruption en _lui_ quand il a été jeté sur le terrain. Elle eu presque envie de vérifier sur son estomac si elle n'avait pas les mêmes bleus que ceux qu'_il_ avait gagnés au cours du match.

Dans un coin de sa garde-robes elle trouva finalement un pantalon de survêtements, un top blanc et un pull rouge avec lesquelles elle pourrait aller courir. On était en hivers et même s'il ne neigeait pas encore, il faisait très froid dehors, bien qu'il y ait beaucoup d'espoir pour qu'il neige à Noël quand les cours cesseront pour les vacances.

Noël...

Dans un an à partir de maintenant, ce serait le Christmas Bowl. Celui où il avait joué. Le rêve qui avait poussé Kurita-san, Musashi-san et Hiruma-san en avant et qui les avaient unis. Le rêve que chacun des Deimon Devil Bats avait partagé. Le rêve qu'ils avaient réalisé suite à un travail acharné, des pleurs et la confiance. Un rêve qu'elle n'...

L'horloge montrait maintenant 5h20.

« Itaï ! J'ai besoin d'être prête. » Elle attrapa rapidement les vêtements qu'elle avait choisis et elle couru, aussi silencieusement qu'elle le pu, à la cuisine. Là commença un intéressant mais difficile processus qui consiste à se changer en même temps que de manger son petit-déjeuner et d'écrire une note pour ses parents leur disant où elle était au cas où ils se lèveraient avant qu'elle ne soit revenue. Pour être juste, elle le fit bien, il y eut seulement quelques miettes et une éclaboussure sur la note et il y avait une tâche d'encre sur la poche de son vêtement mais en dehors de ça il n'y eut rien d'autre.

Alors que 5h30 approchait, elle se demanda où Shin-san et elle-même iraient courir, sachant combien son entraînement était intense et combien il comptait pour lui ce ne serait certainement pas un « faisons-vite-un-tour-de-blocs ». Avec sa résistance actuelle, elle halèterait sûrement, et à la fin elle aurait l'air d'une totale idiote devant son respectable ennemi.

Attendez. Son rival ?

« Miaouw » (1) Sursautant au bruit Sena se retourna pour voir une boule de poils familière qui la regardait avec des yeux endormis et ennuyés. Un sourire apparu sur son visage et elle se pencha pour attraper le petit chaton fatigué. Elle caressa Pitt sur sa tête après l'avoir étreint.

« Je suis désolée ma fille. T'étais-je réveillée ? » Pitt lui lança un de ses regards non-mais-qu'est-ce-que-tu-crois et elle gloussa.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je devais me lever pour aller courir avec quelqu'un aujourd'hui. » Pitt se cabra et siffla, du moins elle essaya de sa position, c'est-à-dire des bras de sa maîtresse, de retourner sur sa caisse.

« Chut, chut. Que dirais-tu d'un peu de lait? » L'humeur de Pitt sembla s'éclaircir et elle commença à ronronner instantanément. « Bonne fille. » Rapidement elle accomplit sa promesse, laissant le chaton à son lait pour mettre ensuite ses baskets.

Juste alors qu'elle finissait de boucler ses lacets, trois coups bref et forts se firent entendre contre la porte. Grimaçant face au volume elle ouvrit la porte, il était là, habillé dans les mêmes habits bleus que dans son rêve... ce qui lui sembla horrible en y songeant de cette façon.

« B-B-Bonjour S-Shin-san. » Face à quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait pas depuis plus de deux ans, son bégaiement revint dans toute sa gloire. Il inclina la tête et continua à la fixer de ses yeux noirs, sérieux, ce qui bien sûr n'aidait vraiment pas.

« Salut Kobayakawa-san, es-tu prête à courir avec moi ce matin ? » Elle s'est retournée une dernière fois afin de vérifier si ses parents dormaient toujours, que Pitt ne détruisait rien sur son passage (2) et qu'elle avait bien ses clés. Regardant à nouveau vers Shin-san, très nerveusement, elle sourit, hocha la tête et sortit de chez elle.

« O-Oui, commenç-çons » Il hocha la tête et tous deux commencèrent à courir à travers les rues à un pas raisonnable.

En premier lieu, Sena ne put se focaliser sur rien du tout, elle était juste trop nerveuse d'être avec Shin-san. Et pourquoi ne devrait-elle pas l'être ? Même l'autre Sena était toujours tendu autours de lui alors qu'il l'avait battu. Elle était juste un...

_Concentre-toi fucking nabot ! Tu penses qu'un monstre comme Shin accepterait tout le monde comme son fucking rival ? _

Génial la « voix d'Hiruma » dans sa tête était proche de lui faire piquer une crise. Elle espérait que celle-ci ne serait pas permanente, mais cela marquait un point. Shin-san n'était pas le type de personne qui voyait une faible personne comme un rival, elle n'était pas aussi forte ni n'avait autant de technique que lui, mais elle pouvait le devenir. Il y avait en elle un certain potentiel, un potentiel que Shin avait vu, que Hiruma avait vu, et que les autres avaient vu aussi en elle. C'était à elle de l'exploiter.

Elle jeta à Shin-san un coup d'oeil et ne vit aucun désappointement ou mépris sur son visage mais là encore elle ne l'avait jamais vu affiché beaucoup d'émotion hormis celui qu'il avait quand il jouait ou quand il lui avait souri à la fin de leur seconde bataille. Il était complètement concentré sur son jogging, se poussant lui-même de plus en plus loin dans les limites de son pouvoir. Shin-san était vraiment stupéfiant ! Il avait dû sentir qu'elle le regardait parce qu'il avait penché sa tête afin de rencontrer son regard. Le rouge lui monta aux joues alors qu'elle se dépêchait de reporter son regard sur le sentier qu'ils empruntaient.

'B-Bien sûr je suis très loin d'avoir son niveau pour le moment et fixer mon regard sur lui n'aide pas. Aucun n'agit comme l'original, bien que je ne suis pas sûr qu'il y ait un original de Shin-san'

Finalement les nerfs de Sena commencèrent à se calmer sous la cadence rythmée de leur course, ses pensées diminuèrent jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'entende plus que le bruit de leurs pas sur le maqua-dame. Un pied devant l'autre, l'extension des muscles des jambes, l'accroissement des battements de son cœur, la brise qui soufflait dans ses cheveux, tout lui était familier. Depuis le temps qu'elle faisait le larbin, elle en était venue à oublier combien elle aimait courir. Elle aimait vraiment courir avec Riku, elle se sentait libre, mais s'était quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas très souvent goutté en faisant des courses, elle devait l'admettre, pour des tyrans, cela ne l'avait jamais rendue libre, juste effrayée et piégée.

Même ses inquiétudes de courir avec Shin-san s'effilèrent et la tension de ses épaules commença à disparaître. C'était un étrange paradoxe cet engourdissement et cette liberté, difficile à expliquer, donc elle n'essaya pas. Elle se concentra sur sa course.

_À partir de maintenant, ton arme est la vitesse._

Et elle allait devenir la meilleure en cela.

Shin se trouva intrigué par la jeune fille, habituellement quand il s'entraînait il était complètement à cent pour cent concentré sur la tâche qu'il avait dans les mains mais aujourd'hui son attention filait entre sa course et examiner sa nouvelle partenaire. Elle n'agissait pas comme les autres filles qui apparaissait quant Sakuraba était autour. Premièrement, elle n'avait fait aucun des bruits qu'elles savaient si bien faire, bruits totalement insupportables pour les oreilles et qui faisait hurler tous les chiens. Deuxièmement, elle ne s'était pas plainte une seule fois à propos de l'heure qu'il lui avait proposé, Takami lui avait expliqué que la plus part des personnes ne se levaient pas aussi tôt que lui et appréciaient encore mois d'être obligé de s'entraîner à 5h30 du matin et là encore Kobayakawa ne s'était pas plainte, en fait elle lui avait souri. Les sourires habituellement exprimaient le bonheur ou la joie. Troisièmement, elle n'avait pas demandé pour ralentir ou rendre les choses plus aisée pour elle, il pouvait dire en regardant son corps qu'elle n'était pas une athlète et qu'elle n'avait fait aucun entraînement intense d'aucune sorte à part pour sa vitesse, elle semblait déterminée à changer ça.

Oui, Kobayakawa Sena n'était pas une femelle typique et elle était plus rapide que lui. Il y avait un étrange sentiment qui semblait habité son estomac, c'était ce que ses coéquipiers appelait l'excitation. Intéressant.

La paire tourna un autre coin, chacun perdu dans ses pensées à propos de la course ou de leur nouveau partenaire. Aucun d'entre eux ne ralentit ou parla à l'autre, ce n'était parce qu'ils étaient mal à l'aise Shin ne savait pas ce que se sentir mal à l'aise voulait dire et dans un sens Sena ne pouvait pas se sentir mal à l'aise parce qu'elle avait l'impression de le connaître (et s'ils ne parlaient, elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter du fait de dire quelque chose d'idiot).

Cela faisait près de vingt minutes qu'ils courraient et Sena commença à sentir ses jambes la brûler. Son corps travaillait dur pour garder son allure et ses paumes avaient commencé à suer. Ce qui était bien plus ennuyant c'était cette petite voix dans sa tête qui lui murmurait :

'Laisse tomber. Arrête de courir. Tu ne seras jamais capable de quoique ce soit dans ta vie. Tu abandonnes toujours avant la fin. Tu as toujours...'

_La ferme et cours fucking nabot ! Cerberos ! _

« Oui ! » Des images des dents pointues à mort et les hurlements emplirent sa tête et lui donnèrent un surplus de vitesse malgré sa fatigue et elle commença à avancer plus vite que Shin. Pas à la vitesse de la lumière, mais c'était plus qu'un jogging. Bien sûr Shin réagit en un instant et ils étaient à égale vitesse à nouveau, seulement à la place de sentir en elle la liberté, c'était un sentiment de pure terreur qui la poussait à courir comme si elle était chassée par l'enfer.

Peut-être que la « voix d'Hiruma » avait son utilité malgré le fait qu'elle l'effrayait en même temps. Assez bizarrement son capitaine lui manquait même si elle ne l'avait jamais rencontré de sa vie. Kurita-san aussi lui manquait, le gentil géant était le premier qui l'avait fait sentir confortable et bien venue dans le club. Bien sûr, au début, il n'y avait que lui et Hiruma et Hiruma n'était pas quelqu'un qui souhaitait la bienvenue. Pour le moment s'était la motivation qui lui permettait de mettre un pied devant l'autre, même si ses jambes lui criaient d'arrêter.

Bientôt elle dut se battre pour chaque pas, ses poumons travaillaient furieusement pour apporter à son corps l'oxygène suffisante et elle savait qu'elle allait sentir chacun de ses muscles pour le reste de la journée et probablement dans un futur proche aussi.

'Mais je me sens si contente. J'aime ça, parce que je peux voir où cela va me mener debout sur le terrain avec les autres Devil Bats, debout face à des monstre du monde du football Américain et les battre.'

Ils coururent pendant une heure. À la fin de l'heure on pouvait dire que Sena était proche de tomber dans les pommes, mais elle ne s'était pas arrêtée une seule fois. Ils se dirigèrent ver sa maison à 6h30 et tout ce qu'elle voulait maintenant était aller dormir pour le reste de la journée. Il faisait toujours noir quand ils finirent donc Shin-san insista pour qu'ils courent ensemble jusque sa maison à la place de se séparer. Elle considéra brièvement de l'inviter à l'intérieur pour boire un verre mais elle sentait que se serait aller trop loin et ses parents ne serait pas contents. Du moins son papa ne le serait pas, sa maman serait exaltée, elle se contenta donc d'une révérence.

« M-Merci de m'avoir permis de courir avec toi aujourd'hui S-Shin-san. » Son niveau de confiance en elle était retourné à la normal. Heureusement Shin n'était pas quelqu'un qui notait ce type de choses.

« Ta performance était admirable, peu de personnes sont capables de me suivre aussi longtemps. » Sa voix avait la même intonation monotone mais dans son regard, elle voyait autre chose : la reconnaissance. C'était la première fois qu'elle avait ce type de regard dirigé vers elle, le premier compliment qu'elle avait en neuf ou dix ans, elle avait fait quelque chose de juste pour une fois.

Une étrange chaleur commença à grandir en elle, elle avait déjà sentit ça dans ses rêve à propos de l'autre – Sena avait sentit ça de nombreuses fois mais elle n'avait été capable de le sentir que de manière diffuse, une vitre semblait l'empêcher de sentir clairement ce qu'_il_ ressentait. Ce sentiment était complètement à elle et il était meilleur que les siens. Elle avait fait quelque chose par elle-même. Ainsi au lieu de rougir ou de bafouiller elle sentit sa bouche se courber en un sourire et pas celui habituel s'il-te-plait-ne-me-blesse-pas-je-ne-sais-pas-me-b attre mais en un vrai sourire qui s'étendait sur tout son visage et qui atteignait ses yeux.

« Merci Shin-san, j'ai aimé courir aujourd'hui. » Elle devrait juste se battre toute la journée contre ses muscles qui lui faisaient mal.

Shin cligna des yeux, il notait rarement le visage des personnes, la manière dont il se rappelait d'eux était grâce à leur corps. Et là en ce moment, une photo de son visage et de ses yeux était capable de pénétrer son esprit à travers son obsession de l'entraînement et comme avant il sentit un sentiment bizarre dans son estomac. Peut-être qu'il allait avancer vers quelque chose. Mais ces yeux se détournèrent de lui et le sentiment disparut encore.

« Vi-Viendras-tu encore de-demain ? » Elle ressemblait encore à une pomme. Il hocha la tête.

Cela serait profitable à tous les deux de continuer. « Je te verrais demain Kobayakawa-san. » Il attendit qu'elle hoche la tête avant de partir. Il avait le temps d'aller à la salle de gym avant que l'école ne commence et il espérait que ce sentiment bizarre ne reviendrait pas, c'était une distraction.

Elle voulait plus que tout qu'il l'appelle Eyeshield, mais elle n'était pas une joueuse de football américain... encore.

Malgré son épuisement, elle n'alla pas se coucher. Elle caressa Pitt qui regardait à travers la fenêtre, et s'assit à une table avec un carnet et un bic. Commençant une nouvelle page elle nota au-dessus **Eyeshield 21 – Boy Sena – Ligne du temps**. Elle paniqua un peu quand elle vit qu'elle avait écrit en anglais, l'un de ses pires sujets à l'école.

C'est vrai, _il_ avait passé deux ans à Notre-Dame et son amitié avec Panther-kun _l_'avait poussé à éprouver _son_ habilité en anglais. Habilité qu'il avait apparemment transférée à elle, ce qui était un bonus inattendu, au moins son examen d'entrée ne serait pas aussi mauvais que celui de l'autre Sena. Mamori-neechan serait peut être un peu suspicieuse pour savoir comment elle avait pu devenir si douée. Décidant d'y faire face à un autre moment elle se retourna vers le papier et commença à écrire certaines des choses qui se passerait l'année prochaine, (Mamori-neechan était plus douée pour ce type d'organisation qu'elle mais elle n'était pas complètement inutile) c'était surprenant comme certains détails spécifiques lui revenaient en mémoire... ou comme elle pouvait les prédire (l'utilisation des verbes, temps et pronoms commençait à sérieusement l'ennuyer). Ce qui était encore plus étrange était les sentiments qu'elle expérimentait par moment, la ruée alors qu'elle courrait vers la zone d'en but, le sentiment de victoire, l'amertume et la frustration de la défaite, ce qu'elle n'avait jamais sentit avant. Écartant cela de son esprit elle retourna vers sa liste.

_L'examen d'entrée de Deimon_

_Son entrée à Deimon – Sa rencontre avec Hiruma et Kurita_

_Sa rencontre avec les trois frères Ha-ha – Alors qu'ils étaient en train de la taper_

_Rejoindre l'équipe des Deimon Devil Bats en tant que secrétaire/Eyeshield 21_

_Jeu contre Koigahama – Gagner_

_Mamori devient la manager de l'équipe_

_Jeu contre Ojo White Knight – Perdu_

_La rencontre avec Monta_

_Jeu contre les Zokugaku Chameleons - Gagner_

_La tour de l'enfer – Komusubi, Yukimitsu, Jumonji, Kuroki, Togano_

_Seibu Wild Gunmans joue contre Ojo White Knights – White Knight gagne_

_Jeu contre Taiyo Shpinx – Égalité_

_Shinryuji Nagas joue contre Ojo White Knight – Shinryuji gagne_

_Apprendre à propos de Musashi – Rencontre avec Koutaro_

_Américains arrive – Rencontre avec Panther_

_Jeu contre la Nasa Aliens - Perdu_

_Aller en Amérque_

_Le tournois de plage – Kid et Tetsuma_

_Rencontrer Doburoku-sensei_

_La Death March – Rencontre avec Taki et Suzuna_

_Las Vegas_

_Le début du tournois de l'automne_

_Jeu contre Ami..._

À ce moment-là ses parents commencèrent à descendre, elle était incapable de finir sa liste. Pliant la feuille, elle la rangea dans sa poche et accueillit ses parents d'un bonjour, déterminée à ignorer son désir de se reposer. Son cœur battait déjà, il y avait tant de chose qu'elle attendait impatiemment, tant de personnes à rencontrer et de nouveaux amis à se faire. Elle espérait juste que la différence de genre ne ferait pas trop de différences et qu'elle pourrait se lier à tous et que tout ce que les Devil Bats avaient partagé prendrait forme même si elle était une fille. Elle ferait en sorte d'être aussi bonne qu'_il_ l'avait été ainsi il n'y aurait pas de raison pour elle d'être traitée différemment. Elle serait juste un autre joueur n'est-ce pas ? En même temps Riku dans sa ligne du temps l'avait traité de la même manière que celui de la ligne du temps de l'autre et Shin-san ne l'avait pas non plus traiter différemment.

Malheureusement Sena avait oublié d'inclure plusieurs informations importantes. a) Riku était à un âge où les filles ressemblaient à des garçons ce qui aurait changé lorsqu'ils se reverraient, b) Shin n'était pas un gabarit normal comme joueur de football américain et c) si le terrain de football américain était comme une jungle, les mâles n'allaient pas ignorer qu'une femelle forte était apparue. Cela serait assez important plus tard.

Pour l'immédiat, elle devait aller à l'école et éviter les tyrans. Elle espérait sincèrement que ses jambes lui permettraient de courir s'ils venaient à apparaître.

Ils sembleraient que la chance continuait à la haïr.

Elle s'arrangea pour éviter ses « amis » la plus grande partie de la journée, essayant de se focaliser sur ses leçon et se cachant dans le sous-sol pendant le dîner et la pause. Malheureusement ils avaient la mauvaise habitudes de l'attendre à l'extérieur de l'école loin des yeux des professeurs. C'est avec un pressentiment et de la peur qu'elle commença à marcher vers chez elle.

Une main grasse se posa sur son épaule et elle pouvait les voir comme s'ils étaient en face d'elle.

« Bien, bien, bien nous te trouvons enfin petite Sena-chan. » Elle tourna la tête avec réluctance déjà sûr de voir Tsugi Arashi, son « ami » depuis la premier année de l'école primaire qui la tourmentait depuis des année. Ce qui était le pire pour elle s'était qu'il cherchait après elle et qu'il ne l'avait pas regardée uniquement avec mépris et colère, mais avec quelque chose de bien plus sombre et beaucoup plus effrayant que son visage montrait. C'était obsessionnel. Elle pris sur elle-même afin de rencontrer directement son regard, quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais depuis la première année.

« Que veux-tu Tsugi-san ? » Pendant une seconde Arashi fut surpris, la petite merde ne l'avait jamais regardé dans les yeux pendant des années. Il se reprit très vite et lui grimaça un horrible sourire.

« Allons, ne soit pas comme cela Sena-chan. Les mecs et moi avons juste besoin que tu portes certaines choses pour nous, c'est tout. » Elle était un larbin décent et il aimait la regarder courir dans son uniforme d'école primaire qui était pour une fille une jupe. Ses jambes étaient spectaculaire, et le fait qu'elle ne se battait jamais était juste parfait pour lui.

Les mots « Bien sûr » étaient sur le bout de sa langue les années de servitudes étaient là, mais quelque chose lui fit mordre sa langue, retenant ainsi les mots. Quelque chose lui fit redresser son échine, lui rappelant qu'elle valait plus qu'un simple esclave. Quelque chose qui avait la voix qui sonnait comme un commandent de l'enfer.

_Ne tombe pas dans ce piège fucking idiot ! Tu es l'Eyeshield 21, le running back des Deimon Devil Bats avec la vitesse de la lumière. Aucun moyen en enfer que tu sois ce fucking larbin. Si tu te rends, je te tirerai dessus ! _

« Non » dit-elle, sa voix venant forte et claire. Pendant trois secondes il y eut un silence absolu dans la rue et là le visage d'Arashi vira en quelque chose de peu plaisant (bien plus que peu plaisant) et de cruel.

« Sena-chan, n'oublie pas que tu es mon larbin et si tu ne fais pas ce que je veux que tu fasses alors... N'oublie pas que tu es plus faible que moi. » Il avança plus près dans son espace personnel et elle retint sa respiration. « Tu sais ce que je pense des faibles. » Son sourire devint encore plus suffisant et il serra une de ses mains en un poing. « Donc je pense que les mots que tu devrais dire sont les suivants 'Bien sûr Tsugi-sama' et 'Désolée pour ma rudesse'. »

La peur perça son courage, mais ce n'était pas assez fort pour qu'elle revienne sur ce qu'elle avait dit.

« Non, je ne veux plus être un larbin pour personne y compris pour toi Tsugi-san. S'il-te-plait laisse-moi seule après aujourd'hui. » Il y avait eu un faible vacillement dans sa voix. Elle se retourna pour partir.

Une main attrapa son épaule encore, et cette fois quand elle se retourna il n'y avait aucun sourire sur son visage, juste de la rage contre le stupide animal qui lui avait dénié ce qu'il voulait.

« Personne ne m'ignore. Spécialement aucune petite chienne qui n'est utile à rien. »

Il allait la frapper, mais ce serait toujours mieux que de le laisser avoir le dessus encore une fois sur elle. Elle vit son autre main venir vers elle avec vitesse et puissance (bien qu'elle ait vu et sentit certains qui étaient beaucoup plus fort). Elle n'allait pas fermer ses yeux encore une fois.

La main s'arrêta. Elle avait été arrêtée par une autre main autour du poignet. Une main avec assez de force pour faire pleurer Arashi de peine et le mener sur ses genoux.

Une main qui était liée à un bras lui-même attaché à un corps dont elle avait rêvé récemment.

Par tout les dieux que faisait-il ici ? (3)

- Eyeshield 21 - Sena -

Note de la traductrice :

(1) J'ai enfin réussi à obliger le mien à s'endormir sur moi (il a 8 semaines et s'appelle Ichigo (je crois que vous pourrez aisément trouver d'où j'ai tiré son prénom)), le hic c'est que cela faisait une heure que j'essayais (je l'ai pris alors qu'il dormait sur le pouf) mais il trouvait qu'attaquer mes mains était mieux (elles sont plus très belles à voir) et maintenant que cela fait une heure trente qui s'est passé entre le moment où je l'ai pris sur moi et j'ai des crampes aux jambes mais je ne sais pas bouger ! Grrr.

(2) Ichigo, monsieur catastrophe, est en train de regarder mes doigts taper sur l'ordinateur, je me demande quand est-ce qu'il va attaquer et détruire le travail que je fais sur mon pc ? Mais il est vrai qu'à chaque fois que je pars, je me demande toujours : « Mon appartement va-t-il survivre au tourbillon destructeur qu'est Ichigo ? » C'est la question à deux francs du matin quand je pars et du soir quand je reviens. Mais pour le moment tout va bien. Ouf. (Boh ça fait juste une semaine et demi-qu'il est là, mais bon)

(3) À votre avis qui est-ce cette fois ?

Hum, désolée pour les commentaires à propos de mon chat, cela fait un petit moment maintenant que je l'ai (après tout la traduction du chapitre à été faite en grosse partie le 5 octobre 2012, il est donc plus âgé maintenant) mais à ce moment-là il faisait partie des nouveautés du quotidien... J'espère que vous comprendrez mon enthousiasme à faire des tartines totalement inutile sur les frasques d'Ichigo et les excuserez (mes tartines)...

Pour en revenir sur les tartines... Il est plus âgé et mes collègues de travail s'étonnent toujours autant de l'état de mes mains. Son jeu à l'heure actuel est de se jeter sur mes mains la gueule grande ouvertes, les griffes dehors, de mordre mes mains brusquement et de les griffer en même temps et puis de s'enfuir en courant sur le temps que je jure parce que j'ai mal. L'abrutis. Et bien sûr il me fait le coup cinq ou six fois tous les soirs... Il est dangereux, je devrai peut-être le donner à quelqu'un pour que ce soit cette personne qui subisse, mais j'avoue m'être tellement attachée à cette boule de poiles que je ne la laisserai partir pour rien au monde.

Je suis désolée, de vous avoir embêtée avec mon chat, je vous annonce que je ne vous embêterez plus à ce propos. Ichigo est mort à la mi-janvier. Rupture d'anévrisme ou un truc dans le gendre... Il était là et faisait ses courbettes et deux seconde plus tard, il était plus là.

Question toute simple mais où j'ai du mal. Quelqu'un pourrait-il me donner la différence entre les prénoms et les noms des personnages de Eyeshield. J'ai quelques hésitations entre autre pour Shin, Sakuraba,... Pourriez-vous m'indiquer si je me trompe si dans la liste suivante j'ai mis d'abord le nom de famille et puis ensuite le prénom :

Hiruma Youichi

Kurita Ryoukan

Kobayakawa Sena

Seijoru Shin

Sakuraba Haruto

Takekura Gen AKA « Musashi »

Tsugi Arashi

Je ferai à nouveau cette liste dans chaque chapitre où un nouveau nom et prénom apparaîtra afin de vérifier si je ne me trompe pas. Merci pour votre coopération.

Merci d'avance à tous ceux qui laisseront un mot d'encouragement...

Et comme d'habitude, à dans deux mois,

La Rose de Minuit.


End file.
